Headlights are known which, by way of example, have a plurality of luminescence diode emitters in the form of luminescence diode components. The luminescence diode components contain a component housing, in which at least one luminescence diode chip is mechanically and electrically mounted.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a headlight comprising luminescence diode emitters, which headlight can be realized technically in a simple manner and affords a high degree of flexibility with regard to the realization of the different headlight functions. It could also be helpful to provide different headlight functions which comprise, in particular, the formation of differently sized and differently shaped headlight emission cones.